L'alphabet selon Reborn
by MakeYourDreams
Summary: "Quand Alaude, membre du CEDEF, se promenait dans sa ville qu'il chérissait tant, et qu'une émeute perturbait la tranquillité de celle-ci, cela faisait affreusement mal. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Quand Alaude, Gardien du Nuage Vongola se retrouvait devant son pseudo-boss, son âme frémissait, quémandant un combat à mort." Lettre C
1. A : Amour

Un abécédaire Reborn!, qui aurait cru que je le ferai ? Pas même moi..

Grand merci à ma aho-kohai ! Chapeau ! Tu as réussis à me corriger ! Un projet que j'aboutirais rien que pour tes yeux *-*

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

Rating : T ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Selon certaines personnes, Amour équivaut à Haine. Pour d'autres, elle équivaut à Bonheur, ou encore Souffrance.

Et dans ce cas là, l'amour n'est que pure Illusion.

Prenons Mammon dans le rôle d'Illusion, Belphegor dans celui de Souffrance, Yamamoto Takeshi dans celui de Bonheur ainsi que Gokudera Hayato dans celui de Haine.

Chaque personnage a sa propre vision de Amour.

_**Jour 1: Interview numéro un.**_

_Mammon alias Viper, Arcobaleno de la Brume et membre de la Varia...Action !_

Nous avions décidé, de l'interviewer et la première chose qu'il put répondre à la question « Quelle est ta définition de l'amour ? », fut ceci:

« L'amour n'est que pure illusion. La preuve; notre Boss bécote avec cet idiot de Squalo. Il n'y a rien entre eux, que du physique. Et le physique s'approprie également à l'argent. Offrir son corps pour de l'agent, vendre les organes ou encore vendre l'humain en esclave. L'argent, un bien matériel, qui a une odeur. Une odeur digne d'un aphrodisiaque. La sensation de se sentir riche, rien de plus beau, de plus jouissif.

_ Oh.. Euh.. Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Et il tiqua. Je regardais mon acolyte aux cheveux flamboyants, qui notait toutes réactions ou réponse du Varia. Bien sûr il leva un sourcil avant de lever son stylo à l'air. Il nota rapidement quelques mots et posa son regard rouge vers Mammon qui ne voulait pas répondre.

« C'est évident. »

Le flamboyant s'apprêtait à écrire sur son calepin quand il fut stoppé par la réponse immédiate du Varia:

« Ce fut un jour d'anniversaire, le mien, exactement. Mon grand oncle, m'avait offert, pour mes dix ans une liasse de billets violets. »

Il se stoppa, inspira grandement essayant de cacher ses rougeurs. Enma lança un regard perplexe vers l'homme aux airs androgyne et continuait d'écrire en même temps.

« Il y en avait environ une trentaine, avoua-t-il la voix tremblante. Cette couleur, le violet, est la couleur de mon Salut. Ces billets m'ont envoûté, tel une illusion. Et j'en suis tombé amoureux. L'illusion de ces billets. »

Terriblement malsaine, son histoire.

Je me raclais la gorge et ris. Nerveusement.

« Eh bien ! Que dire...C'est génial !

_ Ne te fous pas de lui, Tsunayoshi, murmura mon acolyte en mordant le bout de son stylo.

Je me tendis encore plus et tournai lentement la tête vers le Varia qui avait l'air mal. Non, il allait bien. Il était juste en plein fantasme.

_ Quelle est la nature de votre relation, à Belphegor et toi ? »

Il se stoppa net dans ses fantasmes, dévisagea de haut en bas Enma qui ne cilla pas, et qui s'était même penché, ne voulant rater aucun son qui allait s'évader de la bouche de l'illusionniste. Je doute -en posant mon avis- que leur relation s'arrête en camaraderie. Vu les manies quelques peu étrange du prince, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas de savoir qu'il y avait -qu'il y a- un petit extra.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. »

Bien sûr, il était intelligent, ce Varia. Il n'allait tout de même pas révéler sa vie sexuelle à n'importe qui, même si je ne suis pas n'impo-

Si, je suis quand même le Decimo, celui qui a eu la chance d'avoir Xanxus aux fesses. Soit dit en passant, il ne m'a pas trop ennuyé ces cinq dernières années. Je peux donc m'estimer heureux. Et malchanceux.

« C'est dommage. »

Et il s'assied correctement sur sa chaise, jouant avec son calepin.

« C'est pour cela que tu aimes autant le violet ? A cause de ces fameux billets violets Européens ?

_ Mon style vestimentaire n'a rien à voir avec cela, idiot.

_ Admettons. Belphegor est le Seme ou le Uke ?

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, avorton.

_ Admettons. Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais trente millions de yens ? »

L'arcobaleno sauta de sa chaise et se téléporta rapidement près d'Enma qui gardait son visage de marbre, malgré les secousses que Viper -on va l'appeler ainsi hein- produisait sur son corps.

« Où ça !? Où est-ce que tu les caches !?

_ Eh bien, si tu me dis qui est le Uke je te les offrirais avec mon plus profond dévouement.

_ C'est Belphegor. Aller, donne ! »

J'ouvris en grand la bouche face à cette révélation. En vérité, ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Viper a tout déballé juste après qu'Enma ai mentionné « trente million de yens ». Est-ce que cela se reproduira un jour, dans d'autres circonstances bien plus graves ? Je me le demande.

Finalement, cette première interview s'est bien passée. Enfin, pas pour Viper, qui comprit environ une demie-heure après la feinte du Shimon. Enfin, c'était prévisible. Demain, nous allons interviewer le Uk- non, je veux dire l'auto-proclamé prince. Je ressens déjà l'épuisement que va nous affliger ce sale gosse de riche.

_Viper alias Mammon: Illusion_

_**Jour 2: Interview numéro deux.**_

Nous nous sommes rendu, avec Gokudera-kun -Enma étant à l'hôpital- au QG Varia Japonais au début de l'après-midi. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Il faisait même très beau, le ciel était dégagé.

Une bonne journée pour se promener.

Bref, nous arrivions devant la grille d'entrée, quand soudain -je m'y attendais- deux boules de feu se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers nous.

« System C.A.I.. »

Et Gokudera-kun activa son bouclier. Je savais qui était l'auteur de ce coup.

Je repérais un scintillement, dû à une fenêtre ouverte et le vit assit sur le bord de celle-ci, me fixant -je le vois plus me faire mourir quarante-six fois par le regard que me fixer..- et souffla sur la fumée sortant de ses deux revolvers et s'en alla. Je suppose qu'il me saluait. Cinq années de paix parties en même temps que cette fumée..

« Connard. »

Gokudera-kun n'a pas perdu de son si beau langage poétique durant ces dix dernières années. Vraiment.

Nous pénétrons donc -enfin- dans ce QG que je maudis désormais. Personne. Il faisait noir, aucun volet n'était ouvert.

« Ushishi.. »

Mon gardien sortit par pur réflexe -j'aurais tendance à dire par pure envie de meurtre contre notre hôte- ses bâtons de dynamites et les alluma miraculeusement. D'ailleurs, après toutes ces années, je ne sais toujours pas comment il arrive à les allumer sans briquet ou allumettes.

« Saleté princière !

_ Qu'est ce que cette chose fais là ? me demanda Belphégor en montrant lee fumeur excentrique à ma droite. Je pensais qu'il y aurait l'autre sale gosse, shishi..

_ Il eut un empêchement de dernière minute, dis-je en me mettant en travers de l'autre gigolo à dynamite qui se calma bien vite. Mettons la rancœur de côté, veux-tu ? »

Il minauda un « sale gosse » avant de rire et de nous inviter dans son « jardin royal ». Il y dégageait une telle chaleur, que ses joues rosirent bien vite. Pas mal.

Il s'assit négligemment sur sa chaise, posa délicatement ses fines jambes sur la table où trônaient trois jus de fruits, esquissa un sourire lui étant propre en nous montrant du doigt les deux chaises en face de lui.

« Faites comme chez vous.

_ Ta gue-

_ Merci. »

Je lui offris un sourire bienveillant tandis que le fumeur sortit une de ses nombreuses cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet. Il défit la loi de la nature, ma parole.

_Belphegor, prince déchu et Gardien de la Tempête Varia..Action !_

« Bref, ta définition de l'amour, crétin, souffla-t-il entre deux bouffées de fumée.

_ Ushishi..c'est vraiment moche l'amour niait. C'est dégueulasse et donne envie de tuer. Non pas que je suis sadomasochiste. En fait, si. Le fait de souffrir me stimule. Je me nourris de souffrance faite aux autres ainsi que faite à moi même. Je me fais souffrir. Je m'aime !

_ C'est pas nouveau, souffla le fumeur en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Tais-toi. Quand le prince fais son monologue, une sous-merde comme toi n'a même pas le droit de respirer.

_ Tss.. »

Je lui adressais un sourire, l'incitant à continuer, lançant par la suite un regard désolé au fumeur vexé. A la place d'Enma, il notait tout ce que venait de dire le blond.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah ! Shishi..Donc, pour moi, l'amour n'est que souffrance et désespoir, surtout lorsqu'on connait son orientation sexuelle. Je veux dire, c'est beau de faire souffrir une femme. Elle remplira son rôle en silence. Oh pardon, en chialant comme la petite pétasse qu'elle est. Je hais les femmes..Satisfait ? »

Je hochais la tête. Surprenant.

« Et comment comptes-tu trouver ta princesse ?

_ Bah voyons, il déteste les femmes, il vient de le dire, Decimo.

_ Tais-toi et écoutes paysan. Il ne peut y avoir dans cette terre deux princes ! Siel est mort parce qu'il a essayé de me piquer la couronne. Ma princesse sera obligatoirement un homme soumis. Comme Fran. »

Gokudera-kun jeta sa cigarette sur le gazon et lança un regard mauvais au lanceur de couteau qui souriait à pleine dent. Il croisa les jambes et sourit lui aussi. Narquoisement.

« Cool. Mammon a dit, d'après ce petit carnet que tu étais le Uke. Je peux donc en conclure, que même si tu te casais avec un mec, tu sera obligatoirement le soumis. Et donc la princesse.

_ Ushishishi..Baka..je le tuerais tout simplement. »

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent à ce moment précis. Belphegor est un cas intéressant !

« Même si tu l'aimes à en mourir ? dis-je en posant brutalement les mains sur la table le faisant sursauter.

_ Pourquoi pas ? me lâcha le blond en grinçant des dents. Puis, d'où est-ce que ça sort, ça ? »

Il montra le carnet que mon acolyte agitait maladroitement, le narguant.

« C'est ma première interview. Donc tu a eu une relation avec Mammon ?

_ Pff..Tu ne sauras pas un gramme de cette histoire.

_ Enfoiré ! Réponds au Decimo ! »

Il allait se jeter sur notre hôte lorsqu'une énorme masse noire, sortit de nul part apparut devant celui-ci.

« Bel-sempaaai, vous aviez dit dix minutes. Et ça en fait onze. »

C'était Fran. Hayato -faudrait bien que je l'appelle par son nom un jour où l'autre- se rassit, pas apeuré pour un sou, observant chaque faits et gestes du blond face aux jeune homme au chapeau de grenouille. D'ailleurs, il tourna la tête vers Hayato et se posta à côté de lui.

« Oh, une interview ? »

Et mon bras droit sursauta en lâchant un « Maman » très audible et en rougissait. Oh la honte..

« Je peux y participer ?, demanda le détenteur de chapeau-grenouille de sa voix morne.

_ Ce n'est pas encore ton tour, lui dis-je tout sourire.

Je l'apprécie, l'élève de Mukuro. Pas aussi bizarre que lui. Et la grenouille s'assit près de son sempai. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, l'air assez gêné. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il... Oh oui !

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

De son visage impassible, l'illusionniste regarda son amant et celui-ci eu un rictus mauvais. Sa lèvre du bas tremblait.

« Si jamais on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais rien crétin !

_ Ce n'est pas-

_ Shiiiiii, fit Belphegor en sautant presque sur le plus jeune, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je maintiens ma réponse. »

Hayato, se stoppa d'écrire et me lança un regard prévenant. Puis ses pupilles émeraudes se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre où se trouvait Xanxus quelques minutes avant.

Rien de bien alarmant, juste un homme ressemblant fortement à Squalo qui s'est agrippé à la fenêtre. Belphegor tourna la tête vers le requin et eut un petit sourire mesquin.

« Shishi, le boss en avait marre de faire du lancer d'objet donc il a essayé avec le stupide capitaine et ça lui a plu.

_ Il est con ton boss. »

Personne ne prit en compte la remarque de mon -stupide ?- bras droit. Il roula des yeux et griffonna des mots sur le calepin.

« Une dernière question, et réponds franchement s'il te plaît. »

Comme pour montrer son ennui, notre invité du jour posa sa tête sur ses mains et ne sourit pas. Fran, à ses côtés semblait... En fait j'hésite entre l'ennui et l'indifférence, parce que ce n'est pas pour dire, mais il tient très bien le masque d'impassibilité.

« Tu n'as pas nié avoir de relation avec Mammon. Mais tu n'as pas non plus nié celle que tu vis en ce moment avec Fran, tu nous l'a même affirmé et-

_ Ushishi, j'ai rien affirmé crétin. »

Prêt à l'assassiner moralement Hayato eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je continuais :

« Les critères de sélection ont-ils été les mêmes ? » lui demandais-je en soupirant.

Et la seule réponse que je pu récolter fut un haussement d'épaules. Hayato releva lentement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pitié, faites qu'il ne dise rien..

« Bon, on se casse. »

Un grand sourire illumina la face psychopathe du prince. Je frissonnais un bon coup. Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui faisait encore plus peur. Il devrait aller consulter un psy. Ça lui ferait un bien fou. On se leva donc sans attendre la permission du blond. D'ailleurs, sa bouche formait un petit rond.

« Déjà ? Ce fut bien rapide, ushishi..

_ Tout comme vous, sempai. »

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je pouffais en regardant mon bras droit qui commençait à sortir une autre cigarette de son paquet, un grand sourire -rare était de voir Hayato ainsi- aux lèvres. Ne prenant absolument pas en compte la dispute des deux amoureux refoulés, nous nous en allions, hors du jardin. Nous avions même croisés Lussuria en pleine séance de beauté. A sa place je n'oserais pas me montrer aux autres, mais bon, chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

En bref, une interview bâclée à cause d'un antisocial qui en avait ras-le-cul de la face princière du Varia. Ce n'est pas Bel qui a été le plus fatiguant, en fin de compte.

Et bien ! En espérant que demain ne sera pas un jour regrettable.

_Belphegor: Souffrance _

_**Jour 3: Interview numéro trois.**_

_Gokudera Hayato, Gardien de la Tempête Vongola...Action ! _

« Non ! »

Mukuro soupira, croisant ses bras avec une moue boudeuse, secouant négligemment le calepin qu'il tenait.

« Même pour le bien de Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

Et il tiqua. Violemment. Son regard émeraude se posa sur moi, je lui montrai mes deux pouces levés avec un grand sourire et il accentua son air renfrogné.

« Je ne peux pas ! Même pour vous Decimo ! C'est... trop pour moi !

_ Je ne te poserais qu'une seule question, si c'est ce qui te perturbe ! Juste pour avoir un petit mot de la part du célèbre bras droit du parrain Vongola.. »

Il gesticulait sur sa chaise, réprimant un sourire commençant à jouer avec une de ses mèches du devant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon Gardien de la Brume qui fredonnait un air, tout en admirant la fenêtre à ses côtés.

« Je sais pas... dixit le fumeur se faisant désirer. Je ne pense pas être à la hauteur pour, Decimo.. »

Le ton de voix qu'avait employé Hayato mit la puce à l'oreille de l'illusionniste, qui eut un sourire pervers, ses yeux vairons reflétant une incroyable curiosité. Je pense avoir fait le bon choix, en le prenant comme reporter.

« Kufufu...

_ Euh, Mukuro ?

_ Amour ? demanda la tête d'ananas en s'intéressant soudainement à son homologue qui ne lui répondit même pas.

_ Je suis désolé, Decimo mais je ne peux pas. »

Il me salua poliment et grommela un « connard de fétichiste d'ananas » avant de franchir la porte de mon bureau.

« Je trouve, cher Tsunayoshi-kun, que ton Gardien de la Tempête est le plus idiot après Kyouya. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »

_Gokudera Hayato: sans résultat. Cas décevant._

_**Jour 4: Interview numéro quatre.**_

Hayato fulminait. Depuis le départ, il ne voulait pas de ce projet d'interview visant les sentiments, malgré que son tour soit déjà passé. Une chose ne lui plaisait pas dans ce thème. Je le sens. Mais on s'en contre carre ! Je dois absolument faire ces interview, pour mon bien ! Euh..Je veux dire le bien de tous !

Et là, on se retrouve dans l'appartement de l'ancien joueur baseball.

Sans commentaires..

Non, sérieusement, je préfère rester silencieux devant tout ce bazar. Des boxers, chemises pantalons chaussettes à terre. Je ne suis pas aussi bordélique. Enfin, Reborn m'a un peu cadré là-dessus... Mais là n'est pas le soucis ! Hayato vit avec lui, cela devrait être bien plus propre.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le cendrier du fumeur.

Sans commentaires.

D'un mouvement de tête, l'argenté me montra le canapé et s'y installa en sortant son paquet. Et c'est au même moment que choisit Yamamoto Takeshi pour entrer dans la salle. Il haussa d'abord un sourcil avant de rire au point de tomber par terre et de carrément suffoquer.

Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux comportement de mes Gardiens. Tous aussi bizarres.

« Alors c'était vraiment sérieux !, constata le brun tout en se tenant le ventre, essuyant une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Un grognement s'en suivit.

_La ferme ! De toutes les façons, t'y passes ! »

Takeshi se releva lentement, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés du stressé de la vie -faut se l'avouer- et lui adressa un sourire digne de lui. Il lui caressa la joue, dégageant une de ses indomptables mèches argentées avant d'y déposer un baiser.

« Je m'y attendais, Haya-chan. »

Et celui-ci le rejeta, violemment et partit en trombe dans la cuisine, pour chercher une chaise. Il la posa en face du sabreur et lui lança un regard assassin. Pas très démonstratif à ce que je vois.

« Decimo, on commence ?

_ Et bien, à toi de poser les questions Hayato. »

Je sentis son regard me percer. Désolé, c'est pour le bien de cet interview. Enma m'a vraiment arrangé sur le coup. Je le remercierais plus tard comme il se doit.

_Yamamoto Takeshi, Gardien de la Pluie Vongola...Action !_

Le Gardien de la Tempête se racla la gorge n'oubliant pas de me lancer un autre regard mauvais pour la route et fixa le brun d'en face. Je m'asseyais par terre, impatient d'entendre ce qu'allait lui dire son potentiel petit ami.

« Sérieux..pesta-t-il. Q-Quel est ta définition de.. Decimo je-

_ Veux-tu passer un stage de six mois chez les Varia avec un Bel des plus chiants comme coéquipier ? lui demandai-je.

_ Quel est ta définition de l'amour sombre crétin ? »

Voilà la menace parfaite faisant taire les idiots.

Le dit crétin rit doucement et croisa les bras, son regard se changea, plus sérieux et il,fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Donc c'est ce thème... Et bien. Un immense sentiment qui se partage, à deux comme à plusieurs. Synonyme de bonheur. En clair, c'est ce que je vis avec toi, Hayato. Même si quelques fois je doute un peu. Tu n'es pas très démonstratif tu sais, c'est pas si facile, haha !

_ Tu t'égares, idiot. »

Il abandonna rapidement l'air idiot qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt et grimaça.

« Pas totalement. Ma définition de la l'amour est ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, ce que je vis avec toi. Tu nies toujours, mais je sais que tu en es bien conscient. Je ne sais pas si tu en as marre de m'entendre te le dire, mais de mon côté j'attends toujours le moment où tu me le diras enfin. Je t'aime Hayato. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, je te vois. Tu me souris, l'air heureux, sans cet air renfrogné sur ton doux et si joli visage. Tu sais, il m'inspire, ce rêve. C'est ce qui me rend si joyeux. Ça fait trop mielleux comme déclaration, mais je tenais à te le dire.

_ C'est amplement suffisant, Takeshi, lui dis-je en souriant. Avant Hayato, tu es déjà tombé amoureux, ou bien est-ce le contraire ? »

Il posa son regard sur son petit-ami, semblant être prit dans une profonde réflexion. Ou peut-être dans son mutisme habituel. Il reporta ensuite ses prunelles caramelles presque éteintes vers moi et comme pour le motiver, je lui souris.

« Non.

_ Oh...

_ Quelques semaines après avoir rencontré Hayato, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau en moi. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ma vie. Mais, j'ai trouvé un motif de survie; lui et le sourire qu'il daignera enfin m'adresser. Il n'a pas eut une enfance facile. Je conçois. J'attends juste qu'il m'ouvre un peu son cœur, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

_ Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, tu es dans le doute. »

Il se gratta négligemment la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux, un sourire gêné à l'appui.

« Assez ouais... Mais bon, je ne lui montre pas. Je préfère faire comme si de rien était. C'est bien mieux ainsi. »

Takeshi. J'ai eu le temps de le connaître en dix ans. Et le voir aussi souriant en me racontant ces choses, me donne la chair de poule. Ses iris fuyaient les miennes, tandis qu'il commençait à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, souriant toujours. Il baissa ensuite la tête avant de dire dans un murmure:

« Comme quoi, pour être heureux il faudrait d'abord passer par la case souffrance.

_ Derrière le bonheur, le malheur.

_ Exactement ! »

Il releva subitement la tête, comme pris d'une illumination.

« Je-

_ C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Hein ? Je tournais la tête vers un Hayato visiblement irrité. Il se releva ne daignant adresser un quelconques intérêt à Takeshi avant de s'en aller, non sans claquer la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Takeshi se leva à son tour, rangea la chaise sur le côté, en fixant un point imaginaire, souriant tristement comme si cela était... habituel ?

« Il le fait souvent ?

_ Hein ? Comment ? »

C'est avec des yeux embrumés qu'il me fixa ahurit, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer et d'esquisser un sourire se voulant joyeux, reflétant malgré tout un mal-être profond.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre les deux, mais ça m'a l'aire d'être une histoire bien plus sérieuse qu'il n'y paraît.

Il passa sa main sur son front, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux, grimaçant.

« Tu ne vas pas croire ce que vais te dire, mais je suis jaloux. »

Il porta son attention sur la commode devant lui et ne bougea plus. Il souriait nerveusement, ses mains tremblaient.

« Oui. Jaloux de toute l'attention que te portes Hayato. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eut envie qu'il me regarde, avec ce même intérêt. A chaque réunion, malgré que je sois en face de lui, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi, petit-à-petit, qu'il glisse d'entre mes doigts. Je ne suis même pas sûr de dire qu'il m'appartient. Je ne sais même pas si on ressemble à un vrai couple. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance en fait. La chose la plus conne de cette putain d'histoire est que je suis jaloux. Jaloux de toi, Tsuna. Tu es un homme bien chanceux. »

Mains dans les poches, le regard dans le vide, il s'en alla hors du salon.

Je pris le calepin et rectifia ce que j'avais écris au début:

_Yamamoto Takeshi: Bonheur_

à

_Yamamoto Takeshi: Illusion, souffrance, haine et bonheur._

Dire que Takeshi est un assemblage de tout ces sous-thèmes.

**BONUS**

Tamponnant quelques dossiers par-ci par-là, le jeune parrain ne se doutait pas en entendant la porte toquer que la vie de l'un de ses Gardiens était en plein changement, tout comme la sienne.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un Hayato furibond pénétra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?! »

Tsunayoshi lui lança un bref regard, continuant de tamponner dossiers sur dossiers. L'argenté faisait les cents pas, hésitant entre s'asseoir et fusiller du regard son bien aimé boss ou bien se défouler contre un mur. Croisant par la suite les émeraudes de son bras droit, Tsuna comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa donc son tampon et observa calmement le comportement impulsif du fumeur.

« De quoi me parles-tu ? »

Feinter n'était pas la meilleure des options. Il le savait. Mais le fumeur n'y prêta pas attention dénouant de sa main tremblante sa cravate.

« Ce crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il-

_ Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

Un moment pénible à passer pour le brun. Il n'aimait pas vraiment mentir, mais pour le bien des deux amants, il se devait de ne pas intervenir. L'argenté ouvrit grandement la bouche, la referma immédiatement et inspira fortement, serrant les poings. Il frappa sur le bureau, rapprochant sa tête de celle de Tsuna qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. L'un avec un air de défi et une aura meurtrière en prime, l'autre l'air serein sans mauvaise intention.

« Je ne lui suffit plus, c'est ça ? »

Sa voix se brisait et le jeune boss frissonna. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils tandis que Gokudera recula, les joues rosies par la colère, ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement.

« Il a décidé d'offrir _ce_ sourire à un autre. Et cet autre, c'est vous. »

A suivre...

* * *

Reviews ?

Arigatou to jaa ne !


	2. B : Bourré

Ohayou, Konichiwa, Konbanwa ! Et voilà le chapitre 2, un peu plus court que le premier ! Bon, la taille ne compte pas hein ;) Je me suis d'ailleurs bien amusé en le tapant et malheureusement -heureusement *-*- certains personnages vont prendre cher..Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais bon. Leur dignité va prendre un sale coup !

Pour ce qui est la suite du Bonus 8059, dans le prochain chapitre, si l'inspiration vient à moi sans faire d'histoires ! La série d'interview reviendra bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas encore quelle lettre aura droit à ce privilège :)

Pour les remerciement, je remercie foortement Minami212 et DragonneYkkin pour leur reviews ! Et toi LacrimosaSama ! Ma gentille bêta, je te remercie pour ta lecture et correction !

Les personnage KHR ne m'appartiennent pas ! (dommage, un si beau harem..)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Séquence I **

Il se demandait comment il avait pu finir ainsi, dans le bureau de Xanxus, gerbant toutes ses tripes, sachant que celui-ci était hors-service, allongé sur le dos à même le sol, grommelant des mots incompréhensibles.

La raison était pourtant bien simple. Elle avait même un prénom. Un prénom qui ne signifiait qu'horreur et désespoir. Un prénom qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer, tant le liquide qu'il avait ingéré l'avait rendu mal. Ce prénom qu'il avait maudit pendant ces quinze dernières années, nuit et jour avec une poupée vaudou, lui et tous ses descendants. Malédiction qui se retournait bizarrement contre lui. Il soupçonnait même le propriétaire de l'horrible prénom d'être un magicien voire pire, un sorcier.

Même si ce n'était qu'une pauvre bouteille.

Il détourna son attention de la poubelle pour regarder d'un air béat son compatriote qui avait l'air de chanter. Sauf qu'il ne ne comprenait rien. A quatre pattes, la vue assez floue, il se rapprocha de lui sans craindre pour sa vie. Il descendit de son oreille jusqu'aux lèvres du tireur qui la lui mordit violemment.

Et une claque vola. Puis deux et une troisième pour la route. Malgré tout, le tireur ne lâchait pas prise. Et prit d'une soudaine envie de vomir, la victime frappa de toutes ses forces le torse musclé du brun qui, en grand enfant de cœur qu'il était, serra ses dents. Un cri aiguë non contrôlé s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme malchanceux.

Il en avait plus que marre de ses caprices à la con et de ses soirées de bourrage de gueule. Ras le cul de le ramasser pour ensuite le jeter dans son lit, et de finir grillé de la tête au pieds parce que monsieur décidait de garder ses armes à feu en main, l'index prêt à presser la gâchette.

Il attrapa les courts cheveux de son agresseur et les tira jusqu'à en arracher une touffe. Une sorte de vengeance. Pour toutes les fois où ses cheveux avaient subit ce traitement affreux. Un courant d'air frais et agréable caressa son oreille et là, même imbibé d'alcool, le cerveau presque endormi, il comprit de Xanxus avait lâché.

« Aaaaaah...Stupide boss ! »

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de boire autant ? Et le pire, pourquoi avoir fait un concours avec lui, qui passait ses journées à boire ? Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre son comportement idiot et se concentra sur un savoir qu'il avait machinalement appris étant bébé, mais qu'il oublia bien vite.

Comment ramper. Jusqu'à cette foutue porte.

Il avait réussit à faire quatre pattes sans s'en rendre compte. Eh bien bravo, le voilà, le grand capitaine ! Il ne se doutait pas qu'il tirait une tronche semblable à une personne âgée essayant de décrocher un smartphone. Et puis zut, pourquoi partir ?

« T'es tout mou... » articula difficilement Xanxus attirant de ce fait son second, qui l'insulta de « connard » sans trop de cérémonie. Non mais, et lui alors ?

Toujours aussi près de son boss, il posa doucement sa tête sur le haut de son torse, soupirant de bien-être. Il ne fit pas attention à la main qui atterrissait sur sa nuque, caressant ses longs cheveux. Non, il le sentait, mais voulait faire comme si de rien était, sentant que ses forces allaient l'abandonner.

« Ushishishi ! Regardez le prince !

_ C'est plutôt la camera qu'ils devraient regarder.

_ Fran.

_ Bel-sempai ?

_ Ferme-là. »

…...

**Séquence II **

« Je n'ai jamais _couché_ avec une fille. »

Cette phrase avait été prononcé avec une voix blasée. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, le désespoir se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus. Son ami et rival l'observait simplement, n'osant pas dire un mot.

« J'ai toujours voulu coucher avec Lal. Elle est tellement bien foutue.. »

Son ami hocha simplement la tête, signe d'approbation. Le blond se remplit un autre verre, qu'il but cul-sec.

« J'suis minable.

_ Ce n'est pas une nouvelle surprenante, répliqua l'autre en réprimant un sourire moqueur.

_ J'suis pathétique.

_ Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche.

_ Oh ta gueule ! Tu ressembles plus à un ami quand tu te la boucle ! »

Son ami supportant assez bien l'alcool l'observait d'un air moqueur. Il n'avait bu qu'un verre et le voilà en train de lui révéler ses désirs refoulés. Colonello ne cessera de le surprendre.

« Je ne la mérite pas... Je risque de lui faire du mal.

_ C'est plutôt l'inverse.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'arrive pas à rester sans rien faire avec une femme dans mon lit ! »

Énorme blanc.

« Comment ? »

Le blond se resservit un verre.

« Ah ? Aaah... Je voulais dire _dormir_ avec une femme !

_ ... »

Il ne pigeait plus rien. De quoi lui parlait cet imbécile ?

« Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir.

_ Non ! Je vais lui déclarer ma flamme ! Lui dire que je la veux !

_ Hein ? Mais.. »

Il se leva subitement, faisant bouger la table. La bouteille de vodka ouverte bascula et se répendit sur la veste du brun qui jura. Ne s'en souciant guère, l'homme saoul ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et sauta par dessus bord. Deux petits étages n'allaient pas le tuer.

Reborn trop occupé à se nettoyer sentit un courant d'air frais. Il jura pour la énième fois, enleva sa veste mouillée et la jeta sur le lit.

« Quelle idée.. »

Il sauta à son tour par cette même fenêtre pour apercevoir un Colonello complètement pompette -il fallait le dire- s'agenouillant devant une passante brune qui avait l'air gêné.

La seule chose à laquelle Reborn pensa fut de sortir son smartphone, d'ouvrir l'application « caméra » et d'appuyer sur le bouton « play ». Il se rapprocha un peu plus voulant aussi avoir des preuves vocales.

« On ne fera que dormir, promis !

_ E-Enfin, j-je suis mariée, lui annonça la brune en lui montrant sa bague.

_ Juste une nuit, il n'en saura rien.. »

Le ton suppliant qu'il employait la rendait encore plus rouge. Et elle allait accepter. Sauf que...

« Colonello ? »

Cette voix grave et féminine, il ne la connaissait que trop. Il détourna son attention de la belle brune, pour en croiser une autre se trimballant avec des sacs plastiques. L'air hagard, il se releva toisant la nouvelle arrivante.

« Lal. »

Ça promets, murmura le tueur à gage un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La dénommée Lal remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues du blond et comprit aussitôt qu'il était sous l'emprise de la boisson du diable. Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

« Quel crétin.. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, hoqueta voyant que son élève -devenu bien plus grand qu'elle- se tenait à quelques centimètres de son corps. Et elle eut chaud. Tellement chaud qu'elle sentit ses joues brûler, jusqu'à devenir cramoisies. Elle ne pensait pas que la température ambiante était aussi élevée en un mois d'Avril... Tout ses membres tremblaient au point de faire tomber ses courses.

La voilà, devant une supérette avec son ancien élève trop proche de son corps pour qu'elle puisse faire un bilan correct de la situation et l'heure ne l'aidait pas du tout -il devait être une heure du matin environ.

L'ex militaire la regardait avec une envie débordante et combla le reste de distance en collant son corps contre elle, lui attrapant la hanche. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus déroutant ?

Ah oui, une demande en mariage.

« Veux tu coucher avec moi ?

_ ... »

Et encore un blanc.

« Et puis quoi encore ?! »

Elle lui donna une gifle magistrale, qu'il n'oubliera sûrement pas -après visionnage de la vidéo le lendemain. Elle récupéra ses sacs dans un geste brusque et s'en alla.

Et il regretta cette nuit. Oui, Lal lui faisait encore la tête.

Et ce, depuis trois mois.

Finalement, Reborn décida de garder cette vidéo. Juste pour le plaisir de le narguer. Bien sûr, tous les autres arcobaleno connaissaient l'existence de cette vidéo, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Qui sait, un jour, il pourrait la vendre lorsque Dame-Tsuna sera en pleine crise financière.

Quel merveilleux tuteur il était.

…...

**Séquence III**

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Ses gardiens avaient la ferme intention de le faire royalement chier. Il se devait, en tant que boss de les calmer, mais cela n'est pas une chose facile ! Entre Mukuro et Kyouya qui ne cessaient de se battre et -quand ils semblaient être de bonne humeur- de se lancer des piques à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ou se retrouvaient dans la même salle -normal quand on est en réunion.

Il y avait aussi la petite crise entre Takeshi et Hayato. Bon dieu, il en avait plus qu'assez des regards meurtriers de son bras droit qui décida sur un coup de tête de faire grève ou de la bipolarité de son gardien de la pluie. S'il avait su il aurait tout simplement refusé l'offre de Reborn.

Ryohei n'était pas un problème en fin de compte. En fait si. Son somnambulisme le rendait très dangereux. Il n'avait plus manifesté ce comportement depuis belle lurette. Alors pourquoi avait-il refait surface dans cette situation de crise générale ? Sachant qu'il avait attenté à sa propre vie à au moins trois reprises. Trois nuits au compteur passées sans dormir.

Mais cela n'est qu'un petit détail.

Pour une fois, Lambo n'avait rien fait de mal. Certes, il restait un peu maladroit, mais il lui en voulait pas. Et Chrome était fidèle au poste.

« Dame-Tsuna. »

Il ne manquait plus que son gentil tuteur pour que la chiasse soit parfaite. Il n'y pouvait rien, il est né malchanceux et le resterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. » répliqua de sa voix grave son ancien professeur particulier. Il jeta un œil curieux à l'homme devant lui qui lui tendait une carte mémoire. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le plus vieux le devança :

« Tu ne regretteras pas ce cadeau offert de bon cœur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

En réponse, Reborn posa la minuscule carte sur le bureau et s'en alla. Un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

« Heureusement, le ridicule ne tue pas. »

0000

Il se retournait, encore et encore dans son lit. Il s'assit sur le bord, ébouriffant son indomptable touffe de cheveux. Il s'était promit, histoire d'éviter tout ennui de refuser tout ce que Reborn lui proposait ou donnait. Et le voilà en train de cogiter. Tant de mystère autour de cette carte mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait ? Pourquoi Reborn lui aurait-il offert une simple carte mémoire ?

Pas une simple carte. Venant de lui, il devait y avoir bien plus que cela !

Il avait bien fait de la laisser sur le bureau, tout compte fait. L'envie de savoir ce qu'elle cachait prenant le dessus, il pénétra dans son bureau et alluma la lumière. Elle était là, sur le bureau, lui lançant des appels. Bien sûr, ces appels se trouvaient dans sa tête.

Il la prit et l'observa dans toutes ses coutures. Il y avait peut-être un explosif. Ou il est devenu plus que paranoïaque.

S'installant sur sa chaise, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, l'alluma et inséra la carte dans celui ci. Après avoir tapé son code il inspira longuement avant d'ouvrir le seul dossier que gardait en sécurité la carte. Il se nommait « Spider-man ». Sur le coup, il eut envie de tout éteindre, croyant que c'était une mauvaise blague. Sauf qu'il appuya sur « entrée ». Qu'il vit un film avec un autre dossier du nom d'« Aladdin ». Que quand il double cliqua sur ce film, il put apercevoir Takeshi. Sur la rambarde de son balcon. Et là, il s'est dit « Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce foutoir ? ».

_« _Je suis le Spider-man mafieux !

_ Crétin ! A-Arrêtes !_ »_

_Takeshi se tenait à cloche pied, sur le bord du balcon de leur appartement et Hayato tentait de le raisonner. L'argenté se retourna et fixa intensément l'objectif._

_« _Reborn ! Aide-moi au lieu de filmer !_ »_

_Reborn émit simplement un petit rire. _

_« _Je ne suis pas là._ »_

_Hayato grogna et décida d'avancer vers le brun saoul à petit pas._

_« _Tu sais Takeshi. J'approuve le fait que tu sois le Spider-man mafieux. Mais sache, que spider-man n'existe pas, chéri.

_ Tu insinues que je n'existe pas ?_ demanda le brun les larmes aux yeux. _Mais tu es horrible !

__ _Nooon ! Écoute moi. Tu n'es pas Spider-man. Tu es Yamamoto Takeshi !_ »_

_Le brun tangua sur le côté faisant sursauter le fumeur qui se mit à hurler d'une voix très aiguë, mettant sa main devant sa bouche._

_« _Ne Haya-chan, si je bascule de l'autre côté, tu penses que je pourrais me rattraper avec un de mes jets de toile ?

_ Je..Oui mais ne fais pas ça ! Descends de là et on parlera calmement de tout ça, tu veux bien ?

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ … Takeshi, descends._ »_

_Le brun semblait réfléchir un instant et lança un regard désolé à son amant avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Le gardien de la tempête se rua jusqu'au balcon et réussit à attraper la jambe de son amant qui riait à en perdre la voix. L'argenté souffla d'exaspération devant la stupidité chronique de son ex-petit ami._

_« _Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide, finalement.

_ Putain.._ »_

La vidéo prit fin.

Il resta immobile durant quelques minutes. Il devrait en parler avec Hayato, de cette vidéo.

Il cliqua ensuite sur le dossier du nom d'« Aladdin » où il trouva une vidéo et un autre dossier « Michael Jackson ». Qu'est-ce que Reborn essaye de lui faire comprendre ?

_C'était le noir complet. Juste un ronflement se faisait entendre._

_La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer une petite lumière qui éclaira une petite table de chevet. Une ombre passa la porte et la faible lumière s''envola aussitôt. Des pas lents retentissaient dans la pièce suivi de près par un grincement._

_Le son de froissements de tissus se faisait entendre. Soudain, une voix se manifesta. Une voix d'homme étranglé._

_« _Q-Qu-Qui est là !?

_ C'est Aladdin ! Il est venu se frotter à sa lampe chérie..

_ Comment ?! Byakuran-san ! Je ne suis pas-_ »_

_La dite lampe fut coupé dans sa parole. Dans ce noir complet, la caméra qu'un certain jeune homme avait installé n'était bizarrement pas équipé d'infrarouges, mais le son y était. De forts halètements remplaçaient le silence de la chambre à coucher puis des gémissements._

Le jeune parrain ferma le lecteur vidéo. Au moins il était sûr d'une chose. Byakuran n'avait pas besoin d'aphrodisiaque ou de drogues pour être aussi... chaud lapin. Il semblerait, que l'autre voix appartenait à Irie Shouichi.

N'était-il pas en couple avec son ami et collègue mécano Spanner ?

Tsunayoshi ne s'attarda pas sur cette vidéo et cliqua sur l'autre dossier.

_Une musique bien connue du roi de la pop Michael Jackson, un homme de dos, munit d'un chapeau balançant ses hanches en claquant ses doigts. Il se retourna et, horreur et damnation, il s'agit de Xanxus _-Tsuna lâcha même un cri d'horreur (HIIIIII) qu'il étouffa avec ses mains- _qui souriait à pleine dents. _

_Armé d'un plumeau, il se mit à chanter « Thriller » tout en exécutant la célèbre chorégraphie. _

_La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en grand bruit; Fran déposa sans dire un mot, sans adresser un regard quelconque à son boss, un dossier. _

_« _Votre rapport est là, boss._ »_

_Sans se soucier de la venue de son subordonné, Xansus commença à déboutonner son haut._

_Une masse noire se plaça devant la caméra et une voix morne sans tonalité retentit:_

« Fini de jouer, on s'arrête là. »

Fin de la vidéo.

« Encore.. » murmura le jeune parrain.

Sur l'un de ses tiroirs, se trouvait un digicode. Digicode qui bloquait toute ouverture. Tsuna tapa le code, et ce fameux tiroir s'ouvrit. Une armada de carte mémoire de toute marque confondue s'y cachait. Le jeune Sawada eut un petit sourire en coin et jeta la carte avec ses semblables.

Il en était conscient, que son tuteur voulait qu'il les utilise à bon escient, ces preuves.

Qui sait, un jour, lorsque son autorité sera mis en état de crise, il pourrait les utiliser.

En attendant, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de dire.

**BONUS**

« Lal ? »

Elle l'ignora, encore une fois, continuant son chemin comme s'il ne se trouvait pas devant elle. L'ancien commando avait même baissé la tête.

« Sérieux..J'étais bourré !.. »

Cette tête baissée se releva aussitôt, un regard dur en entrée. Le plat principal ? Une belle gifle. En ce moment même, le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi cette gifle. Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

« Raison de plus ! »

Il ne pigeait plus rien. Bon il avait certes, fait une demande un peu -beaucoup- osée mais cela n'était pas un motif de dispute ! Et son comportement était bien plus qu'irritant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait aussi tristement, ses yeux habituellement durs et exprimant une détermination sans failles, était embrumés, fuyant son regard.

« Pour info, tu n'es pas ma mère.

_ Encore heureux. »

Et elle avait encore baissé la tête, et cette fois-ci, des larmes perlaient ses joues.

« On a plus rien à se dire. »

Elle le poussa violemment, s'empressant d'atteindre le bureau du chef du CEDEF. Le blond resta cloué au sol, la bouche entrouverte. Quelle connerie avait-il pu bien faire, encore ?... Il s'adossa contre le mur et lentement, glissa jusqu'à atteindre le sol, le regard vide.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il est le roi des idiots.

* * *

Alors ? Mieux/Pas mieux que le premier chapitre ? Critiques ? Reviews !

Jaa ne ! ~


	3. C : Cauchemar

Ciaossu !

Minna-san ! Je suis dééééésolée du retard ! Bon, franchement, j'trouve que c'est un chapitre réussi et ma bêta-aho-kohai approuve ! *w* D'ailleurs je te remercie pour la correction et ta relecture *-*

Pour ce qui est de PP (Psychopathe Psychologue), le chapitre est toujours en cours d'écriture ! D'ailleurs je boss sur un One Shot, un CL (ooooouh j'suis devenue un drogué de ce couple *-*) et bien, j'en suis à peu près 15 000 mots ! Yatta yatta ! *dans

Mais bon, on stoppe les blablatages pour passer à l'essentiel ! Un chapitre avec la 1st Génération Vongola et les petits bémols de la vie !

Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Quand Alaude, membre du CEDEF, se promenait dans sa ville qu'il chérissait tant, et qu'une émeute perturbait la tranquillité de celle-ci, cela faisait affreusement mal. Aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Quand Alaude, Gardien du Nuage Vongola se retrouvait devant son pseudo-boss, son âme frémissait, quémandant un combat à mort.

Quand Alaude, un jeune homme blond tombait amoureux, ça pouvait faire très très mal. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Et quand Alaude, jeune homme devenu père célibataire peu de temps auparavant, après avoir perdu le nord -état d'âme dû aux cris d'un nouveau né à trois heures du matin- cela donnait ce résultat là :

"Herbivore, ferme-là."

Bien. Modeste comme il était, il avait le contrôle. Il lui lança un de ses regards de glace que le bébé ne prit même pas en compte -vue floue- rendant le père encore plus sur les nerfs.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée ; ce fut un grand homme énervé -qui avait en partie défoncé cette même pauvre porte- qui lança un regard mauvais au jeune homme désemparé, même s'il se forçait à montrer à tous qu'il contrôlait la situation. Situation qui lui avait glissée des mains.

Saloperie de bave ambulante en couche.

"Tu veux bien le faire taire ?! Toi qui vénère le silence !

_ Tais-toi."

L'enfant criait comme si sa vie en dépendait et le blond commençait réellement à perdre patience -même s'il l'avait déjà perdue. Ses onyx bleus cristallins toisaient le gamin qui hurlait.

À retenir pour la prochaine fois : ne pas oublier de se protéger. Il éviterait d'avoir un autre mioche, de cette manière.

Il inspira fortement et caressa du bout de son index les lèvres du nourrisson qui se mit soudainement à le téter. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Simplement ça ?

G sautilla de joie -façon de parler- et s'en alla tout en lançant des jurons à l'encontre du Gardien du Nuage qui ferma sa porte à clé, jugeant les paroles du roux passibles de prison.

...

Lui qui travaillait tout le temps dans un silence apaisant -pesant- le voilà maintenant à entendre les piaillements de ce sale gosse. En plus il bavait partout. Il soupira et le souleva, ses pieds dans le vide. Il ne tenait pas encore très bien sa petite tête, elle bascula donc en arrière. Le bout de ses doigts vinrent le soutenir.

Le petit bébé bailla sous le regard émerveillé de son papa. Il restait tout de même un bébé tout mignon. Faiblesse du grand et majestueux Alaude.

Il tira ensuite la langue tout en fermant les yeux. Spectacle trop attendrissant. Il l'allongea le long de son bras tandis qu'il faisait très attention à sa petite et fragile tête. Son nez vint frôler celui plus petit du nourrisson qui le lui attrapa fermement avant de le téter.

Il le redressa un peu et lui caressa le ventre. S'il avait sut que cette petite chose allait lui vomir à la gueule, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas eut, cet élan de tendresse..

...

Et puis vint l'épreuve fatidique. L'épreuve incroyable. L'épreuve du diable en personne. L'épreuve de la couche sale.

Alaude, en bon père, avait décidé de renvoyer cette tâche à son meilleur rival qui fut obligé d'accepter -sous la demande du Primo, qui avait décidé de les départager au Poker, bien que Daemon voulait un Strip-Poker..

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Comment Daemon allait-il changer cette petite chose ? Son ingrat de père lui ayant imposé la tâche, ne lui avait pas donné les outils nécessaires à sa propreté.

Il souffla d'exaspération. Aussi mignonne que sale, cette petite fille lui faisait du charme ; des petits sourires avec en cadeau des bisous baveux sur le front lorsqu'il lui chatouillait le ventre. Knuckle passant dans le coin le regardait d'un œil mauvais.

"Ne pratique pas tes choses bizarres sur cette innocente petite."

Daemon ne prit pas en compte l'avertissement du prêtre anciennement boxeur, vexé. Vraiment. Il n'était pas un pédophile.

...

Dans le jardin, alors qu'une chaleur monstrueuse envahissait le manoir Vongola, Asari Ugetsu agitait un éventail vers un petit être qui rigolait, s'agitait et criait sa joie dans son petit berceau.

"Ma, ma ! Papa va bientôt rentrer !"

En effet, celui-ci étant en mission d'extermination d'un clan douteux, était parti il y avait quelques jours de cela. Il avait jugé plus juste de confier son bébé au plus sage -et peut-être bien mature- n'ayant pas trop de boulot.

"Nufufufu..

_ Ah, voilà Daemon."

Un brouillard s'était formé autour du Gardien de la Pluie qui continuait d'éventer la petite, laissant apparaître un Daemon de bonne humeur :

"A mon tour.

_ De ? fit innocemment Ugetsu, un sourcil arqué.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi idiot... La gamine. Je m'en occupe."

Toujours avec le même sourcil arqué, le brun l'ignora subitement. Haussant un sourcil, l'illusionniste plissa ensuite ses yeux.

"Je déteste être ignoré.

_ Va donc voir quelqu'un qui ne t'ignorera pas."

G qui arrivait au même moment se demanda pourquoi ce satané illusionniste boudait. Ugetsu lui avait dit un truc vexant ? Sûrement, l'étouffante chaleur le rendant facilement irritable.

...

Quelques mois avaient passés. Ana se déplaçait en rampant -pour le plus grand bonheur de certains- et se mettait debout à l'aide de chaise, canapé ou des objets quelconques plus grands qu'elle.

En ce moment même, Alaude dînait. Rien de surprenant ne s'était passé. Jusqu'à ce que :

"Papa."

Le dit papa regarda le petit siège d'enfant juste à côté du boss qui n'avait pas tellement fait attention. D'ailleurs, tous autour n'avaient rien entendu.

Alaude se leva alors de sa chaise, attirant les regards perplexes des autres sur lui, qui allait voir sa petite.

"Tu as dis ?"

La petite, de son regard cristallin et malicieux, mordait à pleines dents -les deux petites dents de devant- la cuillère en plastique. Elle débuta alors une conversation qu'elle seule comprenait, laissant son père sur le cul.

"Nufufu tu devrais consulter un psy."

...

Depuis l'épisode du dîner, il faisait très attention à ce que marmonnait la petite, ayant bien entendu la première fois l'appellation "Papa".

Dans les bras du Primo, elle s'agitait, chantait, et sautillait presque. Celui-ci paraissait plus qu'émerveillé devant un spectacle aussi attendrissant. Il la porta au dessus de sa tête et la fit basculer sur le côté. Elle riait, la bouche grande ouverte montrant ses petites dents à peine sorties.

Lui aussi riait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'enfant était vraiment celui d'Alaude. Il continuait donc à la faire basculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche une énorme masse blanche, qui vint s'écraser dans sa bouche, et un peu sur les joues.

Alaude qui venait juste déposer des dossiers assista à la scène. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa donc les dossiers sur la table, récupéra la petite des mains du Primo et dit, sur un ton détaché :

"Sa manière de te dire qu'elle t'apprécie."

...

Ce fut au tour de Knuckle. Rien qu'à l'observer lui lire des versets de la Bible permettait à Ana de s'endormir.

"Ne cherche pas à convertir ma fille.

_ Elle n'est pas aussi pécheresse que son père."

L'ancien boxeur prit son livre saint et s'en alla. Alaude se dit qu'il devrait faire attention à ce psychopathe de prêtre.

...

"Papa."

Tout le monde avait entendu cette fois là. Alaude qui était allongé sur un canapé loin de tous n'avait pas entendu, cependant.

G s'approcha de la petite et s'assit en face d'elle, en tailleur.

"Ton père dort.

_ Tu parles à une bave ambulante, elle ne te répondra pas et ne te parlera pas."

Le Gardien de la Tempête se retourna et fusilla son interlocuteur du regard.

"La ferme gamin stupide.

_ Lampo-sama n'est pas stupide !"

Il se désintéressa du gamin narcissique avant de remarquer que la petite n'était plus à sa place.

Elle rampait en direction de son père, tout en l'appelant. La route lui fut barrée par deux paires d'immense jambes. Elle se retrouva tout d'un coup, les pieds suspendu en l'air.

"Nufufu, regarde moi ma jolie~"

La petite essaya d'attraper le nez de celui qui l'avait porté mais en vain. Il évitait agilement les attaques du bambin. Qui en eut finalement marre et mit ses doigts dans l'œil de l'adulte qui par surprise lâcha un cri. Une main sur son œil et l'autre tenant la gamine.

"Elle t'apprécie autant que son père t'apprécie.., déclara Ugetsu en grimacant tandis que Lampo le charriait.

...

"Un, deux, trois...Soleil !...Ah non tonton t'as bougé !"

Vous vous demandez comment ont-ils tous fini par jouer à un-deux-trois-soleil avec Ana. C'est très simple.

Au début, Giotto voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec la fille de son Gardien presque inexistant. L'absence permanente de son père la rendait un peu triste. Il lui apprit donc quel métier son père pratiquait.

Elle avait simplement cligné des yeux et lui avait alors demandé, sans se préoccuper des paroles prononcées précédemment :

"On joue à un-deux-trois-soleil ?"

Devant la bouille mignonne qu'elle arborait, il ne put refuser. Il appela donc ses gardiens les plus fidèles -c'est-à-dire G, Ugetsu ainsi que Knuckle- et débutèrent le jeu.

Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, elle s'allongea au sol, et prise d'un coup de blues en se recroquevillant, elle cacha sa tête dans ses genoux.

"Papa me manque."

...

Alaude écoutait d'une oreille distraite le Primo qui le réprimandait. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'écouter, surtout si c'était pour lui dire comment éduquer sa fille. Il bailla sous le regard offensé de son pseudo- boss.

"C'est ta connerie, pas la mienne."

Ses yeux cristallins regardaient avec froideur ceux jaunes qui le jugeaient durement.

"Elle a besoin de toi pour s'épanouir."

L'autre blond lui faisant face haussa les épaules tout en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Manquant cruellement de répartie -surtout parce qu'il était entré dans une colère noire- Giotto se mit à murmurer des jurons tout en se claquant les os des doigts.

Et le membre du CEDEF en voyant le visage fermé de son homologue blond jugea utile de reprendre ses occupations, c'est-à-dire dormir. Comme s'il cherchait à l'énerver encore plus -ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ne viens pas me voir avec l'intention de me mordre parce que ta fille est devenue une teigne. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée."

Il s'en alla sans claquer la porte. Alaude soupira, alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés. Un teigne, hein ?

...

"Je sais que mon père est un enfoiré de première, mais toi Daemon, t'es bien plus que cela. Pedophile."

Un regard de plus qu'elle lui lança avant de rire.

Daemon, lui, ne voulait qu'une chose : lui arracher la tête. Mais Giotto gardait un œil sur la gamine effrontée et prétentieuse qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle lui tira la langue.

Saleté de gamine en pleine puberté.

Rien que la vision de lui en train de lui flanquer une bonne fessé le réjouissait.

Ugetsu avait le droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de la petite. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il était le seul -sans compter son père- à ne pas avoir droit à son mauvais caractère.

...

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le grand salon. Giotto sirotant son thé indien, les yeux brillants et étincelant. Et elle était arrivée. Personne n'y avait fait attention. Sauf un.

Tous savaient dans ce manoir que Alaude avait une horreur sainte du non-respect des règles. Qu'il détestait par dessus tout voir des gosses mal fringués.

Mais voir sa fille de quinze ans, presque à poil devant les autres gardiens avait le don de le mettre dans une colère bien plus sombre que noire.

Elle ignora tout simplement le regard de son père et fixa intensémment le Gardien de la Pluie avec un joli sourire timide.

Sentant le regard froid de son gardien du nuage le transpercer, Giotto le regarda donc. Il frissonna juste en voyant les iris de celui-ci se dilater. Calmement il se tourna vers la source d'énervement du blond.

Surprit, choqué, étonné, ayant peur pour la vie de celle qui avait osé l'énerver au point qu'il se morde la lèvre à mort, il lâcha sa tasse attirant de ce fait l'attention de tout ses gardiens sur lui.

La bouche en décomposition, ouverte. Il ressemblait à son descendant lorsqu'il voyait un certain Kyouya en face d'un Mukuro plus que rieur.

"Hé, Giotto, tout va bien ?"

Il ne put répondre. G regarda alors ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Ana en serviette.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre rien qu'en sentant le Primo trembler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus tremblé comme une feuille celui-là. Dans un acte purement paternel, il attrapa l'épaule de son ami d'enfance avant de lui dire de se calmer.

"Ne Ugetsu.."

Celui-ci, qui ne faisait pas attention à l'atmosphère de la salle et discutait vivement avec le prêtre, se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé.

Giotto lâcha un gémissement digne d'une jeune fille et mit sa main sur ses oreilles. Quand son hyper intuition lui disait que la gamine s'était fourrée dans une merde pas possible et que ça allait faire des dégâts, fallait croire que s'en était fini d'elle.

Surtout qu'Alaude ne la lâchait pas du regard. Par-dessus tout elle ignorait superbement les menaces visuelles de son père.

Tel père telle fille.

L'un avait la peur à ses pieds tandis que l'autre avait hérité de l'inconscience de l'autre. Bon dieu.

Revenons au Gardien de la Pluie, qui faillit faire une syncope. La petite le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit tout en jouant négligemment avec son collier.

"Je... Ça te dirais qu'on prenne le bain ensemble ?"

Qui a dit qu'il avait faillit faire une syncope ? Il la fit finalement, sous le regard choqué et moqueur de l'illusionniste qui marmonnait "Voilà donc pourquoi il avait droit a un traitement de faveur, nufufu.." Lampo ne voulait en aucun cas faire partie de la future fête qu'Alaude préparait. Il resta donc allongé sur le ventre en se regardant dans un miroir, cherchant les possibles imperfections de son visage si parfait...

Alaude ne prit pas plus de temps. Il se dirigea -se rua exactement- vers celle qui n'avait aucune pudeur quand un homme se mit en travers de sa route, le faisant freiner. Qu'est-ce que ce stupide et extrême prêtre lui voulait ? Et en garde en plus. Il voulait se battre ? Il va être servit.

"Deux secondes Alaude ! J'ai compris et non je ne veux pas me battre !

_ Pousse-toi dans ce cas-là.

_ Non ! Je vais lui parler si tu le veux ! Mais en attendant-

_ Dégage."

Son ton était sans appels. Rien n'allait le faire changer d'avis. Et il le comprit bien vite. Knuckle attrapa donc la jeune fille tel un sac de patate et s'en alla en courant.

Le blond allait sortir ses fameuses menottes et lui dire ses droits "Tu es en état d'arrestation pour atteinte à la pudeur, si tu l'ouvres je te mords à mort." mais lorsqu'il vit Knuckle courir avec la gamine sur les épaules, il les rangea immédiatement pour regarder son boss.

Celui-ci ayant retrouvé son calme lui fit un sourire "Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu ?" Avant de rajouter, en plus du sourire :

"Écouter de temps en temps les conseils des autres ne tue pas, fort heureusement."

...

"J'ai réellement dis ça ?"

Les jambes en l'air, le regard vagabondant dans toute la pièce avant de rencontrer des yeux semblables aux siens lui lancer un regard noir.

"Ne Ugetsu..

_ Ma ma, ne me refais pas le même coup, dixit le sabreur en rigolant nerveusement.

_ Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, répliqua rapidement un roux dont les doigts s'étaient bizarrement mis à claquer.

_ Non, mais... ça te dis de devenir mon petit ami ? Je suis adulte désormais !"

Pour le Gardien de la Foudre négligemment assis sur une chaise, il y avait un semblant de déjà vu ; Knuckle portant Ana tandis que le flic lui courait après, prêt à en découdre avec eux.

Bon. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, pourquoi en faire tout un plat ?

Alaude n'était pas doué pour la communication. Mais alors pour élever un gosse, il pensait qu'il s'en sortirait bien mieux.

Tant pis. Au moins lui, n'était pas assez fou pour concevoir un gosse.

Vive le célibat !

...

Noël était arrivé bien rapidement. De plus que la neige avait décidé montrer le bout de son nez en début de soirée, au grand dam d'Ana. Accoudée au bord de la fenêtre du bureau de son géniteur, elle écoutait d'une oreille dristraite ce que lui disait celui-ci.

Un peu de liberté ça ne serait pas trop lui en demander ? À chaque fois qu'elle avait un petit copain, il faisait en sorte de le faire fuir. Ou bien lui faisait passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle soupira attirant, de ce fait un regard noir de la part du blond.

Regarder les flocons de neige s'écraser au sol la rendait presque euphorique. Qu'elle aurait voulu être à la place de ces flocons..

Sa tête se pencha un peu sur le côté, tandis que ses prunelles bleues cristal s'illuminèrent. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille n'ayant jamais vu la masse blanche ressemblant à du coton. Elle esquissa alors un sourire presque niait, tandis qu'Alaude l'observait.

Bien qu'elle soit devenue une adulte, elle n'était pas assez responsable pour qu'il puisse la laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Et la voir aussi dépitée alors qu'il faisait en sorte de la rendre heureuse... Certes, ses nombreuses absences passées lui portaient préjudice. L'éducation de sa fille avait été mise en arrière plan.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle aimait. Ni ce qu'elle détestait. Il n'avait assisté qu'à trois de ses anniversaires. Jamais il ne lui avait dit "Je t'aime" ou ne lui avait montré une quelconque marque de tendresse ou d'attention. Tout ce qui lui importait était son foutu devoir de flic. Mais elle se risquait quand même.

"Ne, Otou-san.."

Les prunelles bleues, semblables à celle de la jeune adulte croisèrent justement celles-ci par le biais du reflet de la fenêtre.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

"Tu m'aimes ?"

Quelle drôle de question elle lui posait. C'était logique non ?

"Pourquoi cette question ?"

Il avait décidé de tourner autour du pot. Bien. Elle n'allait pas lui forcer la main. Mais elle comprit une chose.

"Le bien de ta ville passe avant moi n'est-ce pas ?"

Comme s'il avait soudainement décidé de l'ignorer, il alla s'installer sur son siège, sortant des dossiers de son tiroir.

Cinq longues minutes passèrent, tandis que la jeune femme restait immobile fixant le ciel d'un bleu très sombre. Le cœur de son géniteur était aussi sombre que ce ciel.

Ana se leva brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de maman..

_ Et ?"

La réponse de son père l'énerva encore plus. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Elle ne savait même pas dans quelles circonstances elle avait été conçue. Et lui trouvait le moyen de rendre le sujet inintéressant.

Sous un élan de colère, elle se rua vers lui avant de lui asséner une gifle magistrale. L'échos de ladite gifle résonna plusieurs foisdans la pièce.

Le silence régnait en maître dans le bureau du plus froid et solitaire Gardien du Primo.

Des hoquets vinrent ensuite remplacer le silence pesant de la pièce. Des larmes avaient perlé le long des joues rosies de la cadette.

La joue légèrement rouge également, le Gardien regarda enfin sa fille, d'un air menaçant. Elle n'eut pas peur de ce regard. Elle n'en avait jamais eu peur d'ailleurs.

"Tu aurais dû t'abstenir si ce n'était que pour être aussi... inexistant."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle enleva le collier en forme de double clés qu'elle avait au cou avant de le jeter sur la table.

Alaude le prit en main, et, dans un geste lent, sortit de l'intérieur de son tiroir une petite boite qui avait une petite serrure. Avec l'une des clé, il déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrir le petit coffre.

Un paquet de cigarette se trouvait là.

Dire qu'il avait décidé de ne plus toucher à cette merde..

...

"Joyeux noël Ugetsu !"

Toute excitée, la blonde lui offrit un gros paquet. Celui-ci parût assez gêné, ayant connaissance des sentiments que la jeune femme avait à son égard, -au plus grand malheur d'un certain roux. De plus que même après la naissance d'Ana, ils n'avaient jamais fêtés Noël. Elle avait réellement insisté pour cette année.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ce même roux, jaloux mais qui n'en faisait aucune remarque. Étant le plus mature, il se devait de ne pas se comporter comme un idiot. Surtout lorsqu'elle le provoquait.

"J'ai pas de cadeau pour toi... par contre..."

Elle se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui. Au début il cru qu'elle allait l'embrasser il eut alors un mouvement de recul. Mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut un simple câlin.

Pas vraiment simple en fait. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille ; il eut un petit sourire avant de la repousser gentillement.

"C'est suffisant." Déclara la tempête tout en sortant son paquet de cigarette.

Mais tous autour se demandaient ce qu'elle avait bien put lui dire. Eux qui étaient pire que chiens et chats se cherchant des noises.

"Daemon, je suis certaine que si je te disais que je t'offrais mon corps tu serais ravi.

_ Nufufu.."

Le regard amusé de l'illusionniste se transforma en un de plus en plus sévère, presque énervé.

"Je vais te le répéter encore une fois, petite effrontée, je-ne-suis-pas-un-pédophile.

_ Pourtant ta tête me dit le contraire. Bref, tiens."

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il accepta malgré le fait que l'envie de la voir mourir à quarante-six reprises le prenait.

"Lampo ! Joyeux noël !"

Ledit Lampo se trouvait affalé sur le fauteur tel un chat paresseux. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua la table basse à sa droite.

Il se foutait de la gueule du monde.

Dans un geste plus instinctif qu'autre chose, elle lui jeta son cadeau -de la même taille environ que celui de Daemon- qui lui atterrit en pleine face. Bien sûr, le grand Lampo se mit à gesticuler, hurlant comme quoi, une paysanne aussi folle qu'elle méritait d'être pendue.

Comme elle était -qu'elle le veuille ou non- la fille à son papa, elle l'ignora royalement après lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Digne du grand et impétueux Alaude.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un extrême boxeur avant de devenir un prêtre.

_ Extrêmement exact !

_ Et je t'ai aperçu plusieurs fois effectuer quelques gestes pour te "dégourdir les membres".

_…"

Elle déposa sans dire un mots de plus un morceau de tissu ainsi que de vieux gants de boxe usés. Le Soleil Vongola fut surprit tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Une gamine extrême et surprenante.

"Ie-

_ Je t'en prie."

Elle soupira avant de sourire.

"Giotto.

_ Oui ?"

Elle avait l'air de reflechir quand ses cristaux rencontraient le jaune qu'on rencontrait souvent en automne, sur certaines feuilles.

"Joyeux noël !"

De sa poche, elle sortit alors un objet simplement couvert d'un paquet cadeau gris.

Elle recula et d'un point de vue objectif, détailla les têtes de tout les hommes ayant ouverts leur cadeau. Certains avaient l'air surpris et d'autres riaient.

"Effrontée... murmura alors l'aristocrate tout en faisant apparaitre sa canne, réduisant en cendre le magazine pornographique

_ Pourquoi Lampo-sama a-t-il un miroir en guise de cadeau de Noël ?

_ Cherche bien et tu verras, abruti, dixit le bras droit tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

_ Haha... Je ne savais pas que j'avais des tendances sadomasochistes..!"

Seul Giotto restait silencieux. Il avait en main une broche dorée. Il avait la nette impression qu'Ana voulait lui faire passer un message..

Enfermé dans son bureau, enchainant dossiers sur dossiers, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, il leva rapidement les yeux de son dossier avant de les y reporter dessus.

"Joyeux noël."

Le blond ne tiqua pas, jetant presque son dossier sur le coin de la table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lui demanda-t-il dans un soupir, agacé.

_ T'offrir ton cadeau."

Alaude posa alors son stylo. C'était rare de le voir aussi attentif, quand on évoquait pas sa ville chérie ou son devoir de flic.

"Ton futur gendre."

Futur gendre ? Quel futur gendre ?

...

Tous parurent étonnés. Voir Ana dans les bras de cet homme, Alaude ne pouvait pas le supporter. Déjà qu'il faisait en sorte que personne ne s'approche de sa propriété.

Ce maudit Cavallone. S'il pouvait l'étrangler, l'attacher et l'enfermer dans la cave à vin du Primo pour le restant de ses jours, il le ferait sans avoir de remords.

"Bon, je suppose que vous vous connaissiez déjà !"

Le Cavallone offrit sa main en guide de salut. Une main que le policier regardait froidement. Il détourna le regard et tourna les talons.

Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait ! Bah voyons..

…

Gâcher son anniversaire ? Pourquoi pas. Pour le nombre de fois où il le avait gâché le sien parce que monsieur accordait bien plus d'importance à un bien qu'à sa propre fille. Oui. Elle allait lui annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit et ce, sans avoir prévu de plan pour. Non, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit comme son unique fille, et non un objet non-désiré. Peut-être que cela améliorerait en fin de compte leur relation. Ou empirerait. Au choix.

"J'ai ton cadeau papa."

Et le cerveau de Giotto se mit en garde. Elle avait fait une connerie. Il en était certain. Il se boucha alors les oreilles sous le regard intrigué de son bras droit.

Il y avait des moments où il fallait laisser Giotto faire ses petites crises. Le boulot de chef de famille n'était pas de tout repos..

Alaude était adossé sur le mur, près de la porte d'entrée. Faisant semblant d'écouter sa fille. Comme d'habitude.

Et sur un ton détaché, le regard hagard, elle lâcha la bombe :

"Tu vas être grand-père."

…

« Ma, ma, Alaude, calme toi !

_ Que le démon qui est en toi sorte de ton corps ! Que Dieu te..

_ Lampo-sama est fatigué, il veut aller dormir et ces piaillements incessants l'empêchent de dormir en paix !

_ Occupe-toi du gosse alors ! Stupide.

_ ..Accepte enfin le chemin de la prière et de la sagesse..

_ Je hais les gosses.

_ Eh bah ta gueule !

_ Ma, ma, G, pas de grossièretés, aide moi plutôt à le redresser !

_ Nufufu..Une bande d'incapables.. »

En grand héros, Daemon prit la petite Ana dans ses bras et lui chanta une berceuse, sous le regard étonné de G. Cet illusionniste aimait les gosses ? Ou il hallucinait ? Des fois, il enviait Giotto, pour avoir un sommeil aussi lourd que celui d'un homme sourd dormant près d'une fanfare.

Une main attrapa le poignet du roux. Qui se dégagea violemment en insultant le propriétaire de la main : Alaude avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Le visage et le corps ruisselant de sueur, il regardait G avec un regard perplexe, avant d'interroger l'assemblée présente dans SA chambre. Puis il eut une ampoule qui s'illumina au dessus de son crâne. Le dépravé d'illusionniste tenait SA petite fille ! Il allait le mordre à mort et à sang.

« Tout va-

_ Dégagez. »

A peine qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il se leva difficilement et fusilla le bleuté du regard, qui posa le bébé dans son berceau.

« Oya, ne me lance pas ce regard de chien battu..J'ai simplement sauvé ta fille des mains de pauvres incapables.. »

Voir autant d'herbivores au réveil lui donnait un mal de crâne fou.

« Laissons-le. »

Pour une fois qu'Ugetsu ne proposait pas une idée idiote.

« Ah, Lampo-sama va rejoindre son lit royal ! ~

_ Tch, même pas capable de dire merci..

_ Nufufu, Alaude est né ingrat et le restera..

_ Je suis sûr que le démon n'est pas sorti de son corps.. »

Et la porte se referma violemment. Le blond souffla. Se laissant tomber sur son lit. Ana chantonnait dans son berceau, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Horrible cauchemar.

Il passa vivement sa main sur son visage. Plus jamais !

Alaude n'avait certes pas le don de la communication aisée, tel que Ugetsu ou encore Giotto. Mais cela ne le rendait pas moins respectueux des règles. Et, tant qu'il serait encore de ce monde, il disciplinerait sa fille. Et si l'éducation de la petite était parfaite, elle l'enseignerait aux générations futures l'importance des règles, du respect et de la bienséance.

D'ailleurs, à regarder Hibari Kyouya, on voyait bien que cet état d'esprit était un héritage du Gardien du Nuage du Primo. Il avait même eut le droit de succéder à celui-ci.

Et ce nuage déambulait dans les quartiers de Namimori, à la recherche d'une proie à mordre à mort. Et il la trouva.

« Hiiiiiiiie ! »

* * *

Avis ? Critique ? Reviews !

Jaa na ~


End file.
